mi amiga
by Ryka Ouji Hiwatari
Summary: .....
1. 1 Extraños encuentros

Holas!!!!!!!!  
  
Tanto tiempo sin verlos ni escucharlos  
  
Este es uno de mis fics esta mas que melodramático!!!  
  
Estaba con la depre cuando lo hice, además que fue en horas de clases  
  
Aquí les va!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Por abc motivo, a vegeta, le había tocado llevar a trunks al colegio  
  
Por un lado no le encontraba gracia estar con el mocoso caminando por las calles (sé habían levantado tan temprano que bulma les 'sugirió' que se fueran caminando) cuando perfectamente podrían haberse ido volando, pero con solo pensar en el hecho de que su padre nunca pasó tiempo con él, y que él estaba haciendo casi lo mismo con trunks, se propuso la meta de que no iba a ver a su hijo en ese caso, y siguieron caminando.  
  
trunks ya estaba que saltaba de alegría cuando vio a su padre muy atento a lo que él decía y hacia (claro que solo le estaba contando de cómo había hecho enfadar al prof. de lenguaje sin que este se diera cuenta de que fue él quien le izo la broma)  
  
Vegeta en cambio solo se reía con las barbaridades que su hijo les hacia a los profesores, porque le recordaba su UNICO pasado, el cual no era humillante y no le causaba 'pena'(por decirlo de algún modo), en el palacio del planeta vegita, ya que él había hecho lo mismo con sus tutores.  
  
Vegeta: jajajajajajaja que no se te ocurra contarle esto a tu madre porque hay sí que note salvas mocoso  
  
Trunks: tu no le vas a decir verdad papi  
  
Le dijo mirándolo mostrándole una de esa carita de perrito mojado, vegeta se quedo mirando un rato, le sonrío y como vio en la cercanía un parque, solo para ver a su hijo con cara de pánico le dijo.  
  
Vegeta: no se deja pensarlo, si no se lo digo podría meterme yo en problemas... pero...  
  
A vegeta le causaba mucha gracia la cara de trunks la cual estaba casi pálida de solo pensar lo que su madre le diría  
  
Trunks: anda papito no le digas ya prometo que nunca mas lo haré si a ti no te gusta pero no se lo digas a mamá.  
  
Vegeta: jajajajaja no te preocupes mocoso no se lo voy a decir (dijo poniéndole una mano en el pelo)sí tu..... me pillas antes de llegar al parque.  
  
Digo emprendiendo la carrera a lo que trunks quedo pasmado, por el comportamiento de su padre, pero al segundo salió persiguiendo a vegeta a todo lo que podían sus pies (que bonita escena de padre e hijo T_T)  
  
Vegeta y trunks se estaban divirtiendo a lo lindo corriendo de aquí para allá como si nada cuando escucharon que alguien estaba golpeando algo  
  
Vegeta: quien será?? Se pregunto en vos alta mirando de donde se sentía ese ki, el cual se notaba furioso y ya alcanzaba al ki de krillin, el cual era mucho para ser el ki de un humano (ya habían parado el super maratón que tenían ^^)  
  
Trunks: me párese familiar, papa porque no vamos a ver.  
  
Vegeta ya estaba que decía que no porque tenia un presentimiento de que 'esto' le iba a hacer recordar cosas que no quiera, pero siempre la curiosidad gana y siguió a su hijo, el cuan ya se había encaminado.  
  
Cuando llegaron vieron a una niña no más grande que trunks, penso vegeta, la cual vestía un atuendo deportivo color blando (como el que ocupa goku) con una letra china negra en la espalda encerrada en unos cuadros (como una estrella) de color rojo, con una cinta en la frente de color rojo con el signo del yin-yang en el centro.  
  
La niña parecía desesperada golpeando el árbol y no se inmuto con la presencia de los otros dos, su ropa tenia muchos tajos y estaba muy sucia.  
  
Trunks: que haces, pense que ya té habías arreglado con tu familia.  
  
Este le hablo como si fueran amigos y vegeta se sorprendió y pregunto  
  
Vegeta: la conoces?? (nooo si le hablo pa puro que tu preguntaras ¬¬ *note sarcasmo*)  
  
Trunks: si, ella es de la que te conté el otro día cuando estabamos solos en la casa  
  
Vegeta: ella es!!!  
  
Vegeta estaba sorprendido y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado ese día....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Era un día común y corriente en la CC, vegeta estaba esperando a su hijo para que comenzaran con el entrenamiento de todos los días como lo habían acordado para esa semana, como bulma estaba afuera en la capital por cosas de negocios. A vegeta le había tocado hacerla de niñera, cosa que no le simpatizo pero se dio cuenta de que los dos tenían muchas cosas en común por lo que esa semana había sido la más buena para los dos.  
  
Como todas las mañanas (de esa semana) a vegeta le tocaba hacer el desayuno y despertar a trunks, lo que le divertía mucho por que siempre que cocinaba algo nuevo trunks por mas dormido que se encontrara se despertaba de un salto para comer y preguntarle a su papá como es que sabia cocinar tan bien a lo que vegeta siempre le contestaba que si no lo hubiera aprendido, en el espacio se hubiera muerto de hambre por lo que entubo obligado a aprender.  
  
Por las tardes vegeta entrenaba un lapso de tiempo, se bañaba y se sentaba a ver que era lo que había en la caja sin sentido que todos miraban como si esta se fuera a escapar (yo soy así cuando veo dbz ^^U * entiéndase por tele*) y así mataba el tiempo hasta que llegaba su mocoso maldiciendo a todos los profesores porque según el eran malos y lo único que quieran era que uno reprobara la materia(yo pienso lo mismo ¬¬)  
  
Pero este día trunks se había demorado mas de la cuenta cosa que a vegeta no le gustaba mucho así que salió a verlo al patio.  
  
Vegeta ya estaba que emprendía el vuelo cuando vio a su hijo volando en dirección a él con unos cuantos rasguños en la ropa y un ojo hinchado.  
  
Cuando este aterriza lo primero que hizo fue encaminarse a la casa y maldecir por confiase demasiado  
  
Vegeta ya estaba que le preguntaba que era lo que tenia cuando trunks por fin se da cuenta de la presencia de su padre y la cara que este tenia.  
  
Vegeta: pero... que te... te paso o_O  
  
Trunks: puedes creerlo!!!! Una niña me ganó en una pelea por puro que me confíe!!!!  
  
Vegeta estaba muerto de la risa por la 'desgracia' de le había pasado a su hijo  
  
Trunks: papa no te rías, le hubiera ganado si no fuera porque no me puedo convertir en ssj en frente de mis amigos.  
  
Vegeta: si, si y me vas a decir que ella tenia un ki superior a los amigos de tu madre *note sarcasmo*  
  
Trunks: hay!! Cree lo que quieras, yo vi su fuerza y es superior a la de yamsha...  
  
Vegeta: JAJAJAJA pero si a ese insecto le gana todo el mundo JAJAJAJAJA  
  
La super conversa termino cuando llegó una de las limosinas de la CC anunciando la llegada de bulma, trunks corrió a ver a su mama y vegeta ni cuenta se dio porque estaba mas entretenido riéndose de las desgracias de su hijo.  
  
Cuando bulma vio a su hijo en el estado que se encontraba y a su marido muerto de la risa en el pasto con las manos en él estomago, miro a su hijo buscando respuesta pero este lo único que hizo fue mirarla todo avergonzado  
  
Trunks: no te voy a contar porque tu también te vas a reír  
  
Con esto trunks paso por un costado de su madre, se detuvo mirando a su padre para salir caminando a la CC.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%(fin de flashback)%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
con estos recuerdos vegeta miro a la joven la cual parecía que no se había percatado de la presencia de ellos, trunks por su parte solo la veía como queriéndola ayudar, pero el sabia que nada la haría cambiar de opinión.  
  
En eso estaban cuando la vos de la chica los saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Chica: si no te apuras trunks llegaras tarde a la escuela y no creo que al profesor le guste eso, cierto??  
  
Vegeta: hump??  
  
Era verdad tan relajados estaban jugando y mirando a la joven que no se habían fijado en la hora.  
  
Vegeta: es verdad es mejor que nos vallamos  
  
Después de ese 'lastimoso' encuentro, vegeta y trunks llegaron a la escuela sin contratiempos.  
  
vegeta, aunque parezca extraño, se devolvió a la CC caminando por el mismo camino que tomaron, claro que esto lo izo por una razón muy obvia quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a esa niña, y por lo que había observado, ella se parecia mucho a el, por lo que saco como conclusion que seria facil sacarle unas cuantas preguntas.  
  
Cuando llego al parque, lo que vio lo sorprendio, unos estudiantes de no mas 16 años la estaban acosando y ella no hacia nada nada para inpedirlo  
  
es como si ya se hubiera resignado- vegeta la observaba y por un minuto vio a su mujer en ese lugar y no aguanto mas y salió al rescate.  
  
A los pocos minutos se puede observar a una pila de depravados noqueados por vegeta y a este dirigiéndose a una maltratada joven la cual ya no tenia fuerzas para sostenerse y estaba apoyada en un árbol  
  
Joven: no...no se....pre.. preocupe.....esto ocurre......todos los....días  
  
Vegeta: no creo que esto sea bueno para tu salud, como te llamas???, donde esta tu familia  
  
Joven: mi nombre....es yumi..y....mi...familia..o lo que debería... llamarse haci..... esta en el suelo....inconscientes ya que usted los noqueo  
  
Vegeta se sorprendió por lo que la joven había dicho  
  
Vegeta: como es que estos vagos son tu familia??  
  
Yumi: (sentandose en la copa del arbol) es una historia muy larga, en resumen lo que le puedo decir de mi familia es que me arranqué por que no había nadie que me tratara como es debido, solo como a una prostituta....por esa razón me arranque de la casa.... y estos estúpidos me siguen a donde quiera que valla, siguen creyendo que soy de 'la familia de las prostitutas' ja! Y pensar de que ya no tenia esperanzas de que esos malditos se callaran de una ves por todas.  
  
Vegeta, por su parte se había dedicado a lanzar a los sujetos a cada palabra que ella decía, por lo que podía observar ella estaba en las mismas condiciones de el cuando no tenia esperanzas de que alguien lo ayudara a eliminar freezer, y cuando ya se había dado por vencido llega kakarotto y le da nuevas esperanzas, el sintió la vaga necesidad de ayudar a esa niña así que 'cortésmente' se dirigió a ella  
  
Vegeta: si no tienes en donde quedarte te puedes quedar en mi casa (si como no, SU casa, es mas de bulma ¬¬)  
  
Yumi a este acto se extraño, pero después, no dijo nada y trato de levantarse, pero como no tenia fuerzas se desvaneció y casi se cae de no ser por que vegeta la afirmo y la cargo en sus brazos.  
  
Vegeta: te guste o no me vas a acompañar, yo también pase por esos tratos y no permitiré que te hagan lo mismo solo porque te crees capas de salir adelante tu sola, todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento de su vida.  
  
Con estas palabras también le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y yumi le correspondió (*.* que tierno!!!) y acepto la ayuda de vegeta, de camino a casa, yumi se quedo dormida por lo que vegeta la trato de acomodar lo mas posible.  
  
Bulma: que le paso???  
  
Vegeta: es una amiga de trunks, la voy a llevar a la pieza para curarle las heridas.  
  
Bulma: Te llevo algo???  
  
Vegeta: Si, lleva los medicamentos y llama a tu doctor para que la revise  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
YA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se me seco el cerebro y todo lo que me sirve para pensar así que hasta AQUÍ lo dejo  
  
Mándenme comentarios y review sí????  
  
No les cuesta nadita! 


	2. 2 Conductas

Holas!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias por los review!!! Y... jefita T.T perdone el retraso  
  
porque la mocosa es tannn fuerte??????? Se le habra vuelto mas loca la autora para semejante locura???  
  
Pues....... NOOOOOOOOO Y AUNQUE ME VOLVIERA MAS LOCA (cosa que se duda) TODO ESTA "controlado" así que siéntense a leer y dejan un review o se van cambiando de fics n_n  
  
En lo que resta de fics tooooodooo va a ser explicado  
  
-.-UU a mi tampoco me suena que una chica sea tan fuerte siendo humana suena raro Oo tan loca no estoy!!  
  
Pero ya no cuento por que me quedo sin fics n_nU  
  
Ojala le guste!!!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bulma estaba mas que impresionada con el comportamiento de vegeta.  
  
Bulma (pensando): este...este no es el vegeta que yo... que yo conocí, a cambiado mucho y para bien  
  
Con estos pensamientos bulma volvió a la pieza y le entrego el botiquín a su "marido"  
  
Bulma: toma, el medico digo que venia en un minuto  
  
Vegeta: ya.... eh..... bulma tu eres buena para esto y no me ciento MUY cómodo como para cambiarle la ropa y curarle las heridas a esta mocosa.... lo puedes hacer tu???  
  
Bulma a estas alturas ya estaba con un paro cardiaco (y quien no -.-U) primero su marido llega con una niña descosida a la cual la estaba tratando como si fuera alguien de la familia y después sale con que le pide ayuda para algo????  
O ella estaba soñando o algo muy raro paso mientras ella no estaba..  
  
Vegeta: me vas a ayudar si o no?!?!?!?!  
  
Bulma: eh?? A si, si no te preocupes yo me encargo  
  
Con esto bulma se acerco a la niña y vegeta salió de la pieza.... media hora mas tarde ya había llegado el medico y les había dicho que el estado en que se encontraba era lastimoso y que la llevaran a algún orfanato para que hay se preocuparan de ella pero vegeta se interpone y dice  
  
Vegeta: no será necesario, si la llevan a uno de esos lugares no la van a tener ni un día, es muy ágil y no creo que la puedan retener, es mejor que se quede aquí.  
  
Bulma: es...estas seguro de lo que dices vegeta????  
  
Vegeta: si  
  
Dr: bueno eso será mejor ya que aquí tienen muchos de los implementos para que la niña se pueda recuperar bien y además hay un hospital donde trabajan muchos de mis colegas ellos podrían venir a ver los avances de ella, claro si no es un problema para usted señora bulma.  
  
Bulma: que??....ah si, no, no hay ningún problema con eso, es mas yo lo iba a sugerir pero veo que mi esposo se adelanto no???- dijo mirando a vegeta con una cara que demostraba mucha curiosidad por saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente del sayajin a lo que vegeta solo atino a encogerce de hombros.  
  
Después de esto el doctor les dio una sarta de cosas que tenían que hacer para el bien estar de la moc...perdón niña, pero como siempre vegeta estaba como perdido en su mundo y bulma solo trataba de darle una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado en el transcurso de esa tarde, hubiera seguido en lo suyo pero la vos del doctor la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Dr: bueno eso seria todo me voy  
  
Bulma: lo acompaño- sale acompañada del doctor mientras que vegeta se acerca a la joven  
  
Vegeta: es... es raro.. pero... siento como si... ya te conociera... de mucho antes.... me eres.... ¿familiar?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
en la escuela de trunks  
  
como todo niño bueno hijo de la adinerada y reconocida bulma brief, trunks ponía toda la atención que podía a la clase al igual que su mejor amigo goten....  
  
trunks: *susurrando* te digo que es verdad goten le conté a mi papá sobre nuestras travesuras hoy y no me reto al contrario se estaba riendo!!! (que atención -.-U) y me dijo que el iba a venir a justificar nuestras travesuras!!  
  
Goten: *susurrando* super!! Eso quiere decir que no vamos a tener que preocuparnos de que nos reten por ponerle laxante a la profesora de matemáticas!!  
  
Trunks: si pero nos tenemos que cuidar por que si llaman a nuestras casa mi papa me dijo que iba a decir que el no sabia nada de nuestras travesuras  
  
Goten: eso es lo de menos!!! Pero oye ya pediste permiso para ir a acampar con mi papa y mi hermano??  
  
Trunks: sip pero lo mas seguro es que a mi mama se le allá olvidado  
  
Goten: pero te va a dejar cierto??  
  
Trunks: lo mas seguro es que si, si no me deja le pido a mi papa que me ayude a convencerla n___n  
  
Goten: SUPER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras la conversación transcurría no se habían dado cuenta de que habían subido el tono de voz  
  
Profesor: me doy cuenta de que están mas entretenidos fijando sus planes para el fin de semana que en mi clase no señor brief??  
  
Trunks: lo sentimos profesor le prometo que no va a volver a pasar  
  
Profesor: eso me lo a dicho toda la clase señor brief pero no veo acto de sus palabras, tal ves puedan conversar mas a gusto en la oficina de la directora no?  
  
Goten: usted cree profesor!!!?!?!?! *con una ingenuidad única- trunks quería que se lo tragara la tierra por la estupidez de su amigo*  
  
Profesor: no me tome por tonto señor son!! Parece que le agrado la idea no?? Entonces vaya con su amigo brief con la directora!  
  
Trunks: pero profesor...  
  
Profesor: nada de peros señor!! Váyanse ahora!!!  
  
Trunks: de acuerdo -.-U vamos Goten  
  
Y así este par se va a conversar con la directora mientras que en la mente de yumi.........  
  
Todo estaba obscuro, se puede ver a yumi con un hombre al frente, al parecer conocido  
  
¿?: no puedes... nunca pudiste... que te hace pensar que ahora si podrás...  
  
yumi: si podré!!! Esta ves le demostrare a mi padre que puede vengar su muerte!! Si lo are!!!!!!!!  
  
¿?: siempre dices lo mismo... pero no veo que los actos...puras palabras y nada de accion.... deja de hablar incoherencias, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que nunca, me oyes NUNCA VAS A SER DEL AGRADO DE TU PADRE!!  
  
Yumi: MENTIRA!! TU NO LO CONOCES EL SI ME QUIERE!!!!!!!  
  
¿?: Hagas lo que hagas, el nunca te considerara algo importante *risa macabra* siempre fuiste una carga y mas tu madre jajajajaja tu mas que nadie sabe que tu padre nunca mostró cariño hacia ti o tu madre y ..*tono burlón* sabes porque???  
  
YUMI: NO, NO MENTIRA!!!  
  
¿?: Si, si lo saber TU PADRE NUNCA LAS QUISO SOLO LAS UTILIZO PARA TRANQUILIZAR SUS HORMONAS... o no???  
  
Yumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - se despierta temerosa, insegura, asustada (eso sono a novela jejejeje n_nUUU)- diablos! *se vuelve a acostar- no, demostrare mas miedo ante el, no mas, le demostrare que si puedo lograr mi objetivo! *trata de conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero el sonido de la puerta la detiene*  
  
Bulma: veo que despertaste pequeña  
  
Yumi: quien eres?? Donde estoy??  
  
Bulma: *se sienta en los pies de la cama* mi esposo te trajo, parece que te encontró en el camino  
  
Yumi: ese señor... era su esposo Oo [no puedo creerlo!! E..esta casado?!?!?!?!]  
  
Bulma: si, y por lo que me dijo tu eres amiga de mi hijo trunks no??  
  
Yumi: usted... usted es.. Bulma brief?!?!?! O.O  
  
Bulma: vaya parece que me conoces n_n  
  
Yumi: como no conocerla señora si todos en esta ciudad hablan de la CC y de lo inteligente y buena moza que es la señora Bulma brief  
  
Bulma: gracias me halagas n//n  
  
Yumi: pero.... y el señor vegeta??  
  
Bulma: no te preocupes por el, esta entrenando como siempre  
  
Yumi: ............ gracias.........  
  
Bulma: por que las das pequeña?  
  
Yumi: por que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir afecto de personas ni menos atenciones, y usted y el señor vegeta me han atendido sin que yo se los pidiera  
  
Bulma: no te preocupes, siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa n___n  
  
Yumi: gracias n//n  
  
Bulma: no hay problema pero duérmete mejor ok??  
  
Yumi: de acuerdo señora Bulma  
  
Bulma: no me llames asi, me hace sentir vieja, solo llámame Bulma  
  
Yumi: de acuerdo Bulma n_nUU- actúa como si estuviera durmiendo para ver que Bulma saliera de la habitación, al momento que esta hace eso Yumi trata de levantarse pero una vos se lo impide  
  
Vegeta: no escuchaste que Bulma te digo que durmieras y que no te levantaras??- su vos se escucha por toda la habitación  
  
Yumi: ._. se...señor... vegeta!?!?! Que esta haciendo aquí!?!?  
  
Vegeta: jajajajaja quien crees que soy ne?? No voy a dejar que salgas de esta habitación- se asoma de entre las sombras de las cortinas donde, al parecer, hace tiempo estaba.  
  
Yumi: *rayos como fui tan tonta de no darme cuenta?!?!? De que estaba aquí* hace cuanto rato que esta ahí  
  
Vegeta: eso no es de tu asunto niña, pero mas tarde tal ves te diga, si es que realmente descansas  
  
Yumi: *lo mejor ahora es hacerle caso después le sacare toda la información que necesito* esta bien- se da la vuelta y se acomoda en la cama, con solo tocar la almohada se queda inmensa en un sueño profundo  
  
Vegeta: *mejor me voy* - al igual que entro, salió al patio y se recostó en el césped- donde eh visto esa cara antes?? Creo que ya me volví loco -.-U todo el mundo se me hace conocido  
  
Mientras tanto en la dirección del colegio de trunks, estaban unos auxiliares ayudando a rearmar todo el desastre que quedo después de los "juegos de goten con la directora y secretaria de esta"  
  
Trunks: NO! - trunks estaba mas que enojado con goten por su fantástica idea de "jugar con la directora"  
  
Directora: parece que no le escuche bien señor trunks  
  
Trunks: este.... quise decir que mejor yo llamo a mi padre jejejeje usted sabe que derrepente esta ligero de genio y para que se evite eso seria mejor que yo lo llamara  
  
Directora: *y perderme esta oportunidad para hablar con ese hombre ni loca* ejem.. no te preocupe trunks no habrá problema n___n además ya conozco el genio de tu padre  
  
Trunks: *esta vieja lo único que quiere es quitarle mi papa a mi mama* pero.......  
  
Directora: nada de peros señor trunks... - a su asistente- comunícame con el señor vegeta liss  
  
Liss: si señora, y el padre del señor goten??  
  
Directora: no, el padre de trunks me dijo que lo llamaramos a el con los problemas de conducta de los dos *_* *ojalá sea seguido*  
  
En CC RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (es el teléfono -.-UU) RINNNNNNN RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Vegeta: Bulma!!!!!!!!! *o rayos verdad que salio a comprar ropa para la mocosa* -.-UUU- se levanta y va a la cocina- hola.... si con el........ si........no se preocupe............. pero tendrá que ser mas tarde........... ¬¬ *ese trunks* mi esposa salió y tenemos "visitas" asi que tendra que ser mañana si o si!!- corta la comunicación y se acuesta en el sofa como si nada- ese trunks lo mas seguro es que le aya pegado a alguien del colegio hump..................... demonios no recuerdo haberle dicho a la mocosa mi nombre!?! Oo tal ves se lo dije sis darme cuentaa -.- UUU  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
ya me aburri, además tengo que ir a cocinar asi que hasta aquí la dejo!! Dejen review y la continuo no lo dejen y no lo hago n___n  
  
ja ne!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3 Recuerdos

Wuajuajajauajuajauajua este capitulo esta basado en historias reales jajajajAJAJAJAJAJA* supuestamente risa macabra n_nU*  
  
Bulma ya había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad mientras que se divertía hablando por teléfono con una de sus amigas sin preocuparse mucho por lo que pasaba a su alrededor  
  
tonik- jefe, mire quien va alla- desde el bar donde estaban, estos hombres miraban con cierto brillo en sus ojos  
  
jefe- vaya, vaya, vaya, esa es la "muñeca" de la CC no crots?- se dirige a uno de sus hombres  
  
Crots- si, esa es y lo mejor de todo es que es la mujer del tipo que nos humillo hace años por tratar de robar en la CC  
  
Jefe- te refieres al maldito de vegeta, JAJAJAJA el maldito se salió con la suya JAJAJAJAJAJA pero.... *mira como Bulma se aleja de ese lugar sin soltar el teléfono* no creen que es tiempo de una venganza?  
  
Tonik- pero jefe!! Ese hombre tiene fuerzas increíbles!  
  
Jefe- quien dijo que lo íbamos a vengar directamente con el, solo vamos a "charlar" con su mujer y después veremos que pasa- un hombre muy musculosos se acerca a el muy asustado y alterado  
  
¿?- jefe, jefe!!! Los del grupo 5 han sido noqueados por un hombre!!! Y se llevo a yumi con el!!! Su fuerza era impresionante!!!!!!!! De un solo golpe los noqueo a todos!!!!! Y parece que era el papa del amigo ricachón de yumi!!!!!!  
  
Tonik- ya cálmate viejo can y dinos donde están los del grupo 5- toma al "viejo can" y lo sienta en una silla  
  
Viejo can- están en la guarida, el único que no fue noqueado fue artur quien parece que se escondió al ver al tipo  
  
Crots- jefe, usted cree que se trate de vegeta? El es el único que nos a tenido mala en estos lugares por tratar de tomar a su mujer hace un año  
  
Jefe- eso lo vamos a ver- se levanta de su asiento mientras los recuerdos de esos encuentros se visualizan en su mente  
  
&&%%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%&&%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%&&&%%%  
  
era de noche en la ciudad y Bulma entraba echa una mar de lagrimas por la ultima pelea que había tenido con yamsha por culpa de sus infidelidades, vegeta estaba sentado viendo la televisión, estaba forzosamente haciendo reposo para poder recuperar todos sus poderes de el ultimo accidente, cuando entro Bulma gritándole a todas a la mesa por estar en su lugar y no permitirle el paso  
  
vegeta- JAJAJAJA no puedo creerlo!!! Con esta son 9 veces en esta semana que lloras por tu "amorcito" diciendo lo mismo de siempre!! JAJAJAJA es que no te cansas de ser su "juguete" *ese gusano siempre la hace llorar, haber si con esto Bulma entienda que no debe estar con el*  
  
Bulma- es que tu no entiendes de estas cosa!!!!!! Quién va a querer estar con un masoquista asesino como tu!!!- dejo de llorar para poder hacer lugar a su orgullo que vegeta, de una manera u otra, sacaba a la luz como nunca antes, pero aun tenia la mirada baja y algunas lagrimas se escapaban de ves en cuando  
  
Vegeta- pues veamos *se va a poner bueno!!* - pone cara de pensador mientras se acuesta en el sillón y estira su mano para que solo se pueda ver esta- la vecina de al frente, tu amiga esa del vestido "sexi" de la otra ves, la otra de rojo que por cierto estaba MUY bien dotada y todas esas que se ponen en la reja cuando estoy entrenando en el patio- si con esto Bulma no estallaba, es que ese gusano si se había pasado de la raya esta ves bajando el orgullo que tanto lo atraía de Bulma  
  
Bulma- sabes....... creo que tienes razon...... todas ellas se mueren por ti............ pero sabes, en eso te pareces a yamsha *las lagrimas se hacen mas notorias* solo... solo les inporta tener a todas esas detrás de ustedes Y TODO LO DEMAS AL CARAJO NO?!?!?!- sin aguantarlo mas salio corriendo a su habitacion preocupando a un mas a vegeta quien se había dado cuenta de su comentario tan oportuno  
  
Vegeta- Bulma..... demonios ese tipo si sabe como cambiarla, ni si quiera me dijo lo de siempre, aunque parece que yo tambien tengo algo de culpa...- trata de levantarse pero las fuerzas que tiene son muy pocas- demonios por que ahora!!!!!!!!! es verdad, la que me dejo aquí antes de salir fue esa vieja loca T_T -desde el segundo piso se podia escuchar el llanto de bulma- como demonios se supone que voy a llegar a mi habitacion sin poder caminar ni moverme de aquí -.-U bendita suerte la mia y ahora como se supone que voy a "discutir" con Bulma si no puedo moverme U.U *20 minutos mas tarde* BULMAAA!!!!!!!!!! PUDES VAJAR UNOS MINUTOS Y DEJAR DE LLORAR TAN FUERTE EN TU PIESA!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma- NO QUIERO SI QUIERES SUBE TU A CALLARME PERO YO NO VOY A BAJAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- demonios NO CREES QUE YA ESTARIA ALLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma- es verdad, vegeta siempre sube a callarme cuando estoy llorando, que le habra pasado  
  
Vegeta- *ya paro de llorar.... o.o un minuto la ultima ves que paro tan repentinamente fue por que casi se mata!!! Tengo que ir a ver!!!*- en el intento medio loco por pararse vegeta se cae haciendo que el sillón se caiga en sima de la mesa y el florero fue a dar con la cabeza del aturdido vegeta que lo único que izo fue- HAAAAAAAA ESO DUELEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! @.@  
Ante tales gritos Bulma bajo en tiempo récord para estallar de risa ante la escénica que tenia al frente, un vegeta todo aturdido con pedazos de florero en el cabello, con una pierna sobre una mesita al lado de la mesa en donde había caído con sillón y todo  
  
Bulma- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pe.. pero vegeta que te paso jejejejejeje te ves chistoso  
  
Vegeta- no sabes cuanto me agrada que te rías de mi desgracias mujer ¬///¬  
  
Bulma- y por que no te paras  
  
Vegeta- ya se te olvido que no puedo moverme!!! ¬////¬  
  
Bulma- es verdad o.oU se me había olvidado, ven que te llevo a tu habitación- toma a vegeta y suben las escaleras ante las miradas que venían de el patio de la CC  
  
Crost- oiga jefe, cree que tengamos problemas con ese hombre??  
  
Jefe- no se ve muy fuerte, además es un bueno para nada!! No vieron el espectáculo que estaba dando hace unos minutos?!?, de el que nos debíamos preocupar era del novio de esta ricachona, pero al parecer el no se va a presentar jejejejje  
  
Viejo can- eso nos pone un paso adelante jefe!! Yo me encargo del payaso jefe si??  
  
Jefe- de acuerdo can, pero no seas muy brusco, lo puedes matar jejejeje  
  
Tonik- jefe, va a "jugar" con la muchachita??  
  
Jefe- si, pero si no me gusta te la vas a poder quedar, lo mas importante es que saquen todo lo de valor de aquí de acuerdo  
  
Todos- si jefe!  
  
Jefe- bueno pongamos marcha al plan!!- mientras ellos cortaban los vidrios de las ventanas y entraban a la casa, en el segundo piso vegeta por fin se pudo acomodar en su piesa  
  
Bulma- es raro, la otra ves te habías curado mas rápido jejeje- revisaba y cambiaba los vendajes de vegeta  
  
Vegeta- ¬¬ debe ser por que la otra ves no me quede en casa y me fui a las montañas en donde no te llegaba un floretazo o un carterazo por decir la verdad  
  
Bulma- insinúas que es mi culpa!!!- Bulma sin darse cuenta aprieta con mas fuerza los vendajes  
  
Vegeta- yo no he dicho eso fuiste tu sólita- se acostó en su cama para tratar de relajarse y "conversar" con bulma  
  
Bulma- ¬_¬ eres un patán y aprovechado- Bulma ya había terminado con las vendas y, viendo una oportunidad para hablar con vegeta, se recosto a un lado de él pero manteniendo la distancia  
  
Vegeta- y tu una gritona  
  
Bulma- egocéntrico  
  
Vegeta- histérica  
  
Bulma- antipático  
  
Vegeta- loc..- unos ruidos del primer piso llamaron la atención a sus sensibles oídos, Bulma al ver el repentino cambio de vegeta se preocupo  
  
Bulma- vegeta que pasa?  
  
Vegeta- guarda silencio, eso trato de saber- trata de tomar la mayor atención a los ruidos de abajo  
  
Tonik- jefe, creo que las joyas están en la pieza de la chica!! Voy por ellas!??  
  
Jefe- primero corten todas las alarmas y demás objetos, no llevaremos todo esto y después vamos por el bom- bom y el payaso- vegeta al escuchar eso no penso en sus heridas y al momento se levanto con intención de patear a esos ladrones para proteger a Bulma  
  
Vegeta- Bulma, quédate aquí y no salgas al menos que yo te diga de acuerdo- concentra todo su ki para poder moverse  
  
Bulma- vegeta, que haces, todavía estas muy débil, que esta pasando- se paro de un salto interponiendose en el avance de vegeta  
  
Vegeta- mira Bulma, no voy a permitir que esos engendros se salgan con la suya, así que quédate aquí y si cualquier idiota se te acerca grita voy a llegar en un momento  
  
Bulma- pero vegeta...- vegeta se da cuenta que en la mirada de Bulma se notaba que no lo dejaría pasar, así que tomo a Bulma de los hombros y la acerco a su rostro separándose por solo unos centímetros  
  
Vegeta- mira Bulma, no voy a permitir que insectos como esos se salgan con la suya, no mientras yo este aquí, así que quédate sentada, de acuerdo?- una sonrisa sincera se asomo por sus labios solo por unos segundos los que a Bulma se le hicieron eternos  
  
Bulma- vegeta, por favor cuídate- lentamente se separan y vegeta sale de la habitación como si nada para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de el  
  
Vegeta- no tengo demasiado tiempo y no me ciento muy bien, asi que ne voy a poner en acción en este mismo instante antes que me desmaye- se encamina a el primer piso pero un monigote parecido a esos guarda espaldas musculosos, detrás de el había un hombre de baja estatura que fumaba un puro- si mal no recuerdo esto es propiedad privada insectos  
  
Jefe- no me digas payaso, y tu quien te crees que eres- el hombre bajo se defendió ante las miradas de sus hombres  
  
Vegeta- creo que es justo que sepas como se llama tu capataz no crees, bueno te dire, mi nombre es vegeta idiota y no voy a dejar que saquen algo de esta casa ni mucho menos que se acerquen a Bulma  
  
Jefe- vaya!! Asi que crees que puedes ganarnos no? Pues inténtalo, "can" es todo tuyo- el hombre musculoso avanza y los otros paran de sacar las cosas para ver la pelea [can es el "viejo can" pero acortado n_nUU]  
  
Vegeta- *su ki no es muy fuerte pero no me puede confiar ya que no tengo todas mis fuerzas, lo mejor será esquivarlo y esperar el momento preciso*  
  
can- vas a morir payaso- can se acerca a vegeta y trata de propinarle un fuerte golpe pero vegeta se pone a esquivar los numerables golpes de él  
  
jefe- tienes una buena velocidad payaso, nos hubieras sido de utilidad  
  
vegeta- ja, no le sirvo a patanes como tu idiota- grabe error, vegeta se descuida y can logra darle un golpe en las ya mal heridas costillas de vegeta causando que este sangrase en grandes cantidades- maldito... ya veras *el tiempo se me acaba, tengo que pensar en algo rápido si no quiero ser puré*  
  
jefe- ya estas acabado  
  
tonik- jefe!! Mire lo que encontré!!!- tonik le muestra a su jefe unas joyas- y hay muchas mas en la pieza de esa muchacha!  
  
Jefe- muy bien chicos! Todos al segundo piso!!, can asegúrate de matar a este estúpido yo por mientras voy a jugar con ese bom-bom  
  
Can- no se preocupe jefe!! Este idiota ya no va a ver la luz del sol  
  
Vegeta- NO *rayos van a buscar a bulma* - rápidamente vegeta concentra todo su ki en un poderoso puñetazo que deja al viejo can inconsciente- *eso fue tonto, no debí ocupar todas mis fuerzas en ese ataque, ahora como llegare al segundo piso???* - su visión se hacia cada ves mas escasa haciéndole notar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- no.. puedo... rendirme tan fácil...  
  
Los sonidos que hacían la sierra al tomar contacto con la madera le advirtieron a vegeta que los ladrones ya habían llegado a su pieza, su tiempo se acababa 


	4. 4 Extraños Sucesos

Vegeta se apoyo en la muralla dejando en esta una gran mancha de sangre, la vista la tenia distorsionada y todo su cuerpo le dolía como nunca había recordado, como era posible que un saiya de su categoría había quedado en tan lastimero estado por una banda de incompetentes terrícolas.  
  
Vegeta: por.... un....ca.. rajo... no siento mis piernas, mis brazos me duelen, apenas puedo controlar mi respiración, pero aun así, sé que no puedo rendirme, ella esta en peligro - con una gran determinación, subió hasta la zona de descanso para tomar un poco de aire por favor, que nada malo le suceda  
  
Jefe: JAJAJJA deja de aventarme cosas pollita, que no vas a matarme con porquerías de porcelana- los otros miembros del grupo estaban sacando todo lo que encontraba en las piezas continuas mientras que su jefe "atendía" a Bulma  
  
Bulma: no te acerques!!!- Bulma se topo con la muralla, se había acorralado en su inútil intento de huida- que haré este hombre quiere matarme o violarme dios... que alguien me ayude, por favor vegeta- apenas susurro pero fue lo bastante alto para llegar a los oídos del ladrón  
  
Jefe: jajajajajaja crees que ese pobre idiota le ganara a mi hombre mas fuerte? Jajajaja estas delirando preciosura, con mucha suerte ese esta con vida  
  
El corazón de bulma se paralizo  
  
Bulma: no... no.... vegeta - todo a su alrededor dio vueltas hasta que se volvió negro...  
  
Solo cinco segundos, vegeta se paralizo, una punzada en su corazón le dio a entender que algo estaba mal.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma...- ya no sintió las heridas de sus brazos y piernas, se paro y corrió hasta el 2º piso.  
  
Tan concentrado iba en correr y poder llegar a donde estaba Bulma que no se fijo que en el suelo estaba lo que algunas ves pertenecía a la chapa de su puerta y sin costo alguno vegeta compro terreno en medio del pasillo  
  
Vegeta: demonios!! - antes de poder recuperar el aliento de tan brutal costalazo, otra vez tubo que defender su vida pero esta ves una de las antiguas armaduras que a la madre de Bulma le había dado por poner en medio del pasillo  
  
Mientras vegeta se respiraba, tonik se había percatado del ruido que había hecho la armadura al caer  
  
Tonik: oye Crost, creo que algo anda en el pasillo- el ruido de la armadura llega a los oídos de tonik quien junto con su compañero estaba mirando la gran TV a todo volumen  
  
Crost: debió ser el jefe, tu sabes, le encanta hacer escándalos para lucirse  
  
Tonik: pero si por alguna extraña razón el viejo perdió y ahora vegeta esta avanzando mal herido por un amor que no sabe que es amor o por que la palomita esa es su novia??- la mirada de Crost se topo con la de su compañero que estaba en una pose de filosofo  
  
Crost: ¬¬U tonik, has visto muchas series de policías con romances cierto  
  
T: u solo unas poquitas pero no me he pasado de lo razonable que me deja el jefazo- después de esta linda y acogedora conversación volvieron a sus puestos sin ponerle importancia a otro sonido parecido al anterior  
  
Vegeta: demonios! Primero casi me aplasta una armadura y ahora casi soy rebanado por una espada!! Que más me puede pasar!!! - al ver que el piso no era tan seguro vegeta se apoyo en la espada que al guerrero enlatado, como él lo definía, se le había caído, tomo la espada y la utilizo como bastón hasta llegar a la pieza más cercana cuando llego se dio cuenta que ninguno de los ladrones conocidos se encontraban ahí, solo dos tipos revolviendo papeles y viendo la gran TV que había, sin hacer ruido siguió con sus cansados pasos  
  
Jf (me aburrí de ponerle jefe --U) tomo a Bulma inconsciente en sus brazos, unos escalofríos le recorrió todo el cuerpo  
  
Jf: no da gracia que estés inconsciente muñeca, ya me arruinaste mis juegos, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar, jejjeeje- anduvo hacia la puerta y recogió una navaja que había dejado ahí por si las moscas- después de esto muñeca, rogaras por estar muerta jajajjajaa  
  
La risa llega hasta los sensibles oídos del saiya, un sentimiento de angustia dio vueltas por su ser y en lo único que llego a pensar en ese tiempo fue en que Bulma estaba en problemas....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
tonik: JEFE!! RESPONDA!!! - drásticamente tonik saco su jefe de sus recuerdos  
  
jf: que pasa? - Dejando de lado los recuerdos, miro como uno de sus mejores hombres le indicaba el paso del novato sobreviviente al incidente- así que tu grupo recibió una paliza por parte de un humano???  
  
Artur: Sé que parece extraño señor pero le juro!!! Ese sujeto no parecía humano!!!! Nunca había visto a alguien con tanta fuerza y además!! Él volaba!!!!!!!!- el grupo 4 que estaba ahí se echo a reír descaradamente mientras el jf analizaba lo dicho por Artur en silencio  
  
Crost: cállense!!! - a su orden todos callaron y jf con indignación interrogo a Artur  
  
Jf: quiero que me digas como era ese sujeto "tan" poderoso como llamas- todos los nuevos e inexpertos que estaban en el lugar intercambiaron murmullos unos con otros  
  
Artur: era.... un hombre muy raro señor, vestía un traje negro y tiene el pelo en forma de flama!- tanto era el miedo que tenia que lo poco que dijo lo tartamudeo, al escuchar esto el viejo can apretó los puños con furia haciendo que Artur retrocediera asustado  
  
Tonik: no cabe duda señor, el sujeto que se llevo a yumi es vegeta  
  
Crost: pero para que querría vegeta a una niña como yumi??  
  
Jf: no tengo la menor idea pero, esto no se va a quedar así- dando la espalda a todos sus seguidores por años aclaro- Crost, quiero que juntes a todos los jefes de los grupos 1 hasta el 20, los especialistas en trampa y bombas también los quiero presentes en la junta! Tienen media hora para tener todo listo!! Recuperaremos a yumi sea como sea!!  
  
Todos: Sí señor!!- a las ordenes de jf todos salieron corriendo excepto can que con cara de enfado se dirigió a su jefe  
  
Can: no entiendo para que vas a juntar a tantos sujetos si no le harán ni cosquillas!!  
  
Jf: una hormiga no puede hacerle cosquillas a un elefante, pero millones de ellas si pueden  
  
Can: que tiene que ver las hormigas aquí!! Yo solo veo a un grupo tarados tratando de pelear contra un dinosaurio!!!!  
  
Jf: Sé que no te gusta perder dos veces con el mismo sujeto, y mucho menos tener en la revancha a comodines como los que te estoy ofreciendo para tu próxima pelea  
  
Can: de ningún modo aceptare estar peleado codo a codo con un grupo de retardados!!! Y menos contra vegeta!!!!  
  
Jf: sabes cuanto tiempo ah pasado de tu ultima pelea contra él???  
  
Can: mas de 6 años  
  
Jf: y todavía tienes en mente tratar de vencerlo solo??  
  
Can: las cosas ya no son como antes, eso te lo aseguro  
  
Jf: eso lo sé- can se retiro al ver el odio que reflejaban los ojos de jf, se había metido en territorio maldito al tocar ese tema   
  
vegeta: -o- que sueño! ¬¬ y este aparato no funciona -! Bendita suerte la mía!!!- después de la breve conversación por teléfono con la profesora, vegeta había tratado de despejar su mente viendo la TV pero por mas que trataba de encenderla no había caso y, llegando al punto máximo de su paciencia, la hizo añicos.  
  
Con el sonido de explosión de la TV y uno que otro adorno de la muralla, llega a los pies del saiya una espada a la que el ya conocía muy bien, la tomo entre sus manos y con sumo cuidado subió las escaleras hasta dejarla en las manos de la armadura un poco oxidada por el tiempo.  
  
Vegeta: y pensar que a una débil hoja de acero fue capas de salvarme la vida, je! Te debo mucho hojalata, por eso no te voto- dio media vuelta y a cada paso, recordaba lo pasado en esos segundos que sé jugo la vida por lo que más amaba  
  
-------------------------(O cuanto recuerdo!!! XDDD)---------------------- -----------------  
  
jefe: PERO COMO DEMONIOS!!!!......  
  
vegeta: SUÉLTALA MALDITO VASTARDO- después de acabar con todos los demás ladrones, había llegado a su habitación. Lo que vio no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, jf se mantenía acostado en sus codos observando con gran deleite a la muchacha que tenia en sus brazos, las manos de él y gran parte del brazo de Bulma estaban manchados por una delgada marca de sangre, trato de controlare pero le fue en vano, con una furia extrema se lanzo contra jf quien por suerte, alcanzo a dejar a Bulma fuera del alcance de la espada.  
  
Jf: je! Debo admitir, fuiste muy astuto al llegar hasta aquí, todavía no me explico como venciste al viejo, pero - esbozó una sonrisa- no vas a avanzar mas...  
  
Vegeta quiso lanzarse de nuevo contra el sujeto que tenia al frente, pero unas ves mas la vista le jugo una mala pasada y todo se le nubló por unos segundos.  
  
Jf- que pasa?? Acaso no me puedes ver??- viendo como vegeta trataba de apoyarse en la muralla para no caerse y trataba de enfocar la vista, se lanzo a atacarlo enterrándole la cuchilla en el hombro- jajaja veamos cuanto duras!- una siniestra sonrisa sé pozo en los labios de jf enfureciendo a un mas a vegeta  
  
Vegeta- demonios..... ni siquiera siento sus ataques....- se apoyo en la muralla manchándola completamente de sangre, sus pies se tambaleaban y sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que decidido, tomó el mango de la espada que tenia a su costado sin que jf se diera cuenta.  
  
Jf- es una lastima que estés "ciego" o sino hubieras visto a tu hermosa novia en sus ultimas felices horas.....- la voz del sujeto al llegar a los oídos de vegeta le hizo recordar la voz de freezer, su furia aumento mas y, mientras jf le dio la espalda encaminándose a Bulma, tomo la espada y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se la enterró en el costado derecho  
  
Vegeta- a..... aho... ahora.... mal.... maldito..... vas... a... mo...rir.....- vegeta abrió los ojos derrepente, podía ver todo claramente, pero, en ves de ver al herido ladrón que tenia enfrente, vio a freezer, lo que le enfureció aun más entregándole mas fuerza, pero, al avanzar un paso, un terrible dolor le llego en la espalda dejándolo tirado en el suelo  
  
Jf- mal.... maldición.... esto.... esto no se quedara.... así..... maldito idiota.... volveré.... y ...yo.... yo mismo.... te matare....- vegeta entreabrió un ojo preocupado por el bienestar de Bulma y para saber que había pasado, lo único que vio fue unas sombras saliendo apresuradamente de la CC mientras que el sonido de la sirena de los policías se acercaba. Trato de pararse pero al menor intento de fuerza, cayo pesadamente al suelo inconsciente.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Vegeta- después de eso... nunca mas supe de esos molestos sujetos.... pero [silencio]....... que va! Ya me puse nostálgico! Esto de estar en contacto con terrícolas me afecta!!- dejo la espada en la cómoda de su pieza y, cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras, noto que el ki, de la pequeña, estaba perturbado así que decidido, entro en la habitación para observar que pasaba.  
  
Vegeta- mocosa! Que estas haciendo!?!?!?  
  
la ventana estaba cerrada, los muebles temblaban al contacto de los rayos que salían disparados en distintas direcciones, la cortina ondulaba al compás con las ondas expansivas que salían de la pequeña que estaba sentada en medio de la habitación  
  
yumi: _debo... vengarle....._- vegeta se aterro cuando vio que la pequeña se sacaba los vendajes sin ninguna muestra de dolor, sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, todo su cuerpo, a cada segundo se ponía mas pálido- _debo... vengar_ _su muerte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ una potente descarga de ki y luz que obligo a vegeta a cerrar los ojos, toda la CC tembló por unos segundos  
  
Cuando todo parecía que regresaba a la normalidad, vegeta abrió los ojos, la pieza era un completo desastre, de muebles no quedaba ni el rastro, los vidrios estaban hecho añicos y esparcidos por toda la pieza.  
  
Vegeta- pero.... que demonios paso aquí??? – sin saber con certeza lo que estaba pasando, vegeta se habría paso entre el humo hasta el cuerpo de la pequeña, la tomo entre sus brazos y, antes de salir de la habitación, hecho un vistazo al extraño dibujo que esta tenia en el brazo, miro el suelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba el mismo dibujo dentro de un gran circulo de sangre- esto... no me agrada nada........  
  
&%&%&%&% continuara..... uuummm eso creo %&%&%&%&%&%&% 


End file.
